


First Steps

by accidentallyonpurpose



Series: The Light Of My Life [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Father Mycroft, First Steps, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Paternal Lestrade, dad!mycroft, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff in Mycroft, Greg and Jackie's lives!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted in a while, life's been busy! This happens somewhere between the last chapter and epilogue of Light of My Life. Enjoy :)

Greg had just spent the last four days moving all his things into Mycroft’s flat and he was about ready for a beer. But he still had a few things left to do.   
“Pa!” came the cry from below him. Greg looked down, rubbing the hand that had been absently left on Jackie’s back up and down.   
“Yes love, sorry, Papa got lost in thought.”  
“Papa, boat,” Jackie said, holding a small toy boat out towards him.  
“Yes that is a boat, very good. Is it for me?”  
“Yes,” she replied, dropping it in his hand.   
“Well thank you. Which toy is for you?”  
Jackie picked up a dolphin toy that was floating in the tub, showing it proudly to Greg. “Fin!”  
“A dolphin, very good choice.”   
Jackie splashed her toy into the water, starting what seemed to be a long winding narrative involving the dolphin, boat and some extra friends from around the tub. While Jackie played, Greg put down his boat and pulled out the shampoo. The reason they were in the tub was the vanilla pudding that seemed to cover Jackie head to toe. Greg had turned his head for a second during lunch, only to turn back around and be met with the sight of a pudding-coated Jackie. Greg quickly washed her hair and rinsed it, careful not to get soap in her eyes. Then, he grabbed a washcloth a efficiently scrubbed her clean.   
“Okay, love, time to get out,” he said, reaching in and pulling Jackie out of the tub. She went with only a little whine, but quieted when she was bundled into a towel. He decided to put her only in a nappy- it was summer, and warm enough in the flat that he could let her crawl around starkers for a while before forcing her into a baby-gro.   
Greg moved into her bedroom, laying Jackie and the towel down on the changing table and grabbing a nappy.   
“Here we go,” Greg said as he lifted her legs, sneaking the nappy under her bum and fastening it around her waist. She giggled and squirmed as Greg tickled her belly for a few moments. “Okay, all done here. Down we go, Little Miss Messy.”   
Jackie had taken to crawling and scooching around everywhere lately. She had also been lifting herself up with the edges of tables and chairs. Greg was sure she would be walking soon; Mycroft was trying not to get his own hopes up.   
As soon as she touched the ground, Jackie was off and crawling. Greg followed behind her, making sure she made it out into the sitting room, and then placing the baby gate across her bedroom door before going out to the sitting room. They had learned the hard way that even though she wasn’t walking, Jackie could crawl, and crawl fast, when she wanted to, prompting them to install baby gates at every doorway. Greg was turning to see where Jackie had gone to when the door to the flat opened.   
“Mycroft!” Greg said. “You’re home early?” It was posed as a question.   
“Yes, as it is the weekend and there is currently no crisis, Anthea sent me home early. Not that it took much convincing.” Mycroft walked over to Greg and wrapped an arm around him, kissing him on the cheek.   
“Well, I’m happy. You just missed an impromptu bath time though.”  
“And I’m sad to have missed it. What prompted it?”  
“Vanilla pudding.”  
“Ah, the worst perpetrator.”  
“Tell me about it.” Greg smiled at Mycroft, who looked around.  
“Where is Jackie?” he asked after a moment. Greg turned away and looked around.   
“She can’t have gone far, I’ve got the gates up,” Greg said, walking towards the sofas on the other side of the room. As he rounded them, he saw Jackie holding herself up on the edge of the coffee table. “There you are!” he said to her in an excited voice. “What are you doing?”  
Mycroft joined Greg, kneeling down beside him and facing Jackie. They were about four feet away from her.   
“Dada!” she greeted, turning towards him. Unsteadily, she let go of the coffee table with one hand, shuffling towards the end of it.   
“Greg, get your phone out,” Mycroft said softly, trying not to spook Jackie. “I think she’s going to walk.”   
“Already on it,” he said, opening the camera app on his phone.   
“Jackie, come to Daddy,” Mycroft cooed, holding his arms out. She turned towards him uncertainly, bouncing a bit on her feet. Seeming to steel herself, she bent her legs again.  
One, two.  
Jackie stumbled forward, her soft-jointed knees working to carry her a few steps towards her goal. Mycroft met her halfway, scooping her up and kissing her on the head.   
“Good job my brilliant, brilliant baby!” he said, kissing her on the cheek. Greg hugged both of them from the side, kissing Jackie on the other cheek.  
“Look at you!” Greg said happily. Jackie giggled and looked between the two of them, patting Mycroft’s cheek.   
“Da, down,” she said. It startled a laugh out of Mycroft, who put her on her feet but kept hold of her hands.   
“Let’s go, then,” Mycroft said, and Jackie toddled forward, using her father’s hands for balance. Greg stood surreptitiously to the side, recording the whole thing on his phone. With a chuckle, he sent the videos to both John and Sherlock. “Go to Papa, Jackie,” Mycroft said, slowly letting go of Jackie’s hands and letting her stand on her own. More confidently, she pattered towards Greg, making it five steps before stumbling.   
“I’ve got you,” Greg said, catching her and putting her on her feet, phone momentarily forgotten. And as he scoops her up and holds her close, he knows he means he’s got her forever.


End file.
